Blog utilisateur:GTAxel/« Grove Street, home » : les premiers pas dans GTA San Andreas
center|670px|link=w:c:communaute:Aide:Equipe_Jeux_vidéo thumb|80px|Mon avatar pour Fandom. Bonjour à tous, je suis GTAxel, un des Administrateurs de Grand Theft Wiki et je fais partie de l’équipe Jeux vidéo de Fandom, qui a été créée par Hypsoline durant l’été 2016. Ce billet de blog consacré aux premières minutes de jeu dans GTA San Andreas est ma première contribution à l’équipe Jeux vidéo de Fandom en français. ---- Introduction Dans un entretien-fleuve accordé à l’''Official UK Playstation 2 Magazine'' (article de Wikipédia en anglais) pour son numéro de juillet 2004, Dan Houser, cofondateur de Rockstar Games, le studio de développement à l’origine de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, résumait ainsi un point-clé de tous les épisodes de la série Grand Theft Auto : « the stories are really good for dragging you through everything » (« l’intrigue est très utile pour tout faire traverser joueur »). La première qualité des histoires que veulent nous raconter M. Houser et les autres scénaristes de Rockstar Games est leur efficacité. Invariablement, de Grand Theft Auto III en 2001 — l’histoire d’un meurtrier vindicatif évadé de prison qui sert d’homme de main à plusieurs organisations criminelles pour retrouver la femme qui l’avait laissé pour mort dans les griffes de la police — au plus récent Grand Theft Auto V — l’improbable association de trois criminels que tout oppose pour organiser des braquages de plus en plus spectaculaires et trouver chacun une forme de rédemption après leur « casse du siècle » —, il faut reconnaître que le joueur n’a qu’à appuyer sur quelques touches pour lancer une mécanique narrative parfaitement huilée et endurante. [[Fichier:Gtasa_boitierpceurope.jpg|thumb|200px|Jaquette européenne de GTA San Andreas.]]Au fil des missions et même des épisodes de la série, rien n’est laissé au hasard dans l’écriture. En effet la progression non-linéaire, proposée dans tous les épisodes sans exception depuis GTA III, pourrait sacrifier l’intérêt du joueur sur l’autel d’une intrigue bien ficelée mais tout au contraire, grâce à des enjeux symboliques puissants tels que la richesse, la reconnaissance des pairs, la vengeance ou la protection des siens, et moyennant de discrets rails toujours soigneusement justifiés par le scénario, les équipes successives de Rockstar Games sont parvenues à faire de l’histoire le principal vecteur de progrès du joueur dans le monde ouvert qui lui est offert. Peu à peu, d’autres poids lourds du jeu vidéo sont tentés de suivre cette voie, comme Ubisoft, dont le directeur éditorial Serge Hascoët s’est récemment exprimé dans la presse« Ubisoft veut moins de narration dans les jeux », article publié le 16 novembre 2016 par Jarod dans la catégorie « Action » du site internet Gamekult, accessible ici.. Pour ce premier billet au sein de l’équipe Jeux vidéo de Fandom en français, j’ai choisi d’étudier les toutes premières minutes de GTA San Andreas : une séquence rituelle de présentation du protagoniste, de la situation et du jeu dans laquelle Rockstar Games a sans conteste l’art et la manière. Du joueur au jeu : les cinématiques ''The Introduction'' À l’évocation des premières minutes de jeu dans GTA San Andreas, le jeu pour PlayStation 2 le plus vendu dans le monde, les joueurs citent volontiers le monologue de Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) retrouvant le quartier de son enfance. Les admirateurs les plus véhéments du jeu, pour leur part, se remémoreront le court-métrage réalisé avec le moteur du jeu et diffusé peu avant sa commercialisation : The Introduction. Durant plus de vingt minutes, les principaux personnages dans GTA San Andreas révèlent leurs antagonismes et plongent le joueur dans l’atmosphère du Los Angeles des années quatre-vingt-dix, théâtre d’affrontements quotidiens entre des gangs et des forces de l’ordre corrompues. Cette vidéo ne fait pas partie intégrante du jeu mais elle a servi de publicité avant sa sortie et de surcroît, elle a donné à l’intrigue une substance primordiale : après l’avoir vue, il devient impossible de résumer GTA San Andreas en toute franchise à du vol de voitures ou à des fusillades. Les ouvertures de mission thumb|200px|Carl est accueilli plus chaleureusement par Kendl que par Sweet au début de la mission « Sweet & Kendl ».Par ailleurs, que le joueur ait visionné The Introduction avant de commencer sa première partie ou pas, la part congrue des premières minutes de jeu est occupée par des scènes cinématiques, brèves néanmoins, qui exposent au joueur les circonstances qui accompagnent le retour du protagoniste à Los Santos, sa ville natale. Coup sur coup, il fait la connaissance de ses principaux adversaires — Frank Tenpenny et Eddie Pulaski, deux policiers véreux —, de ses amis d’enfance — Big Smoke puis Ryder, membres des Familles de Grove Street, un des principaux gangs de la ville — et de ce qu’il reste de sa famille — son frère Sweet et sa sœur Kendl Johnson, après l’assassinat de leur mère Beverly Johnson quelques jours auparavant et de Brian Johnson, un autre membre de la fratrie, cinq ans plus tôt. Ces rencontres, accomplies en l’espace de quelques minutes de jeu, annoncent les nœuds les plus solides d’une intrigue qui va mener Carl Johnson aux quatre coins de l’État de San Andreas. Place au jeu Notons donc que dans les épisodes de la série GTA, à compter de GTA III et de la façon la plus magistrale dans GTA San Andreas, les cinématiques d’ouverture réussissent à atteindre deux objectifs : exposer efficacement les enjeux de l’intrigue et donner au joueur l’envie de prendre les commandes de son protagoniste. Carl Johnson rentre à Los Santos après cinq ans d’absence, pour assister à l’enterrement de sa mère, mais il est retenu par trois policiers des Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums (CRASH) et son retard lui est reproché par son frère puis, quand tous quittent le cimetière de Vinewood, deux membres d’un gang ennemi (les Ballas) les prennent pour cible depuis une voiture. C’est à vous de jouer ! Du joueur à la jouabilité : les commandes Un apprentissage au fil de l’eau Dans le même temps, il reste nécessaire d’indiquer au joueur les commandes élémentaires de son personnage, à pied et avec un véhicule. Les développeurs du jeu ont fait le choix de les instiller selon les besoins immédiats du joueur, pour atteindre les objectifs qui lui sont assignés au fur et à mesure. Cette méthode est devenue une autre caractéristique des premières minutes de jeu dans un épisode de la série GTA : la majorité des commandes sont dévoilées durant les dix premières missions — autant d’occasions pour le joueur de faire ses premières armes. Le jeu joint donc en quelque sorte l’utile à l’agréable en donnant au joueur la possibilité de s’inviter dans une intrigue riche et d’y participer progressivement en apprenant à se déplacer et à tirer, pour l’essentiel. La découverte des commandes passe notamment par un trajet à vélo pour rallier Ganton, le quartier d’enfance de Carl Johnson, avant d’engager la course-poursuite déjà évoquée, après l’enterrement de la mère du protagoniste. Des déplacements dès les premières missions thumb|left|250px|Le premier plan de la cinématique au début de la mission « In the Beginning ».La toute première cinématique du jeu relate l’arrivée de Carl Johnson à Los Santos et son interpellation par trois agents du CRASH (Tenpenny, Pulaski et Jimmy Hernandez) sur le chemin de sa maison de famille, tout près du but. Carl est ensuite relâché dans le quartier de Jefferson, en plein cœur du territoire de Rollin’ Heights, occupé par les Ballas. C’est là que le joueur découvre une première consigne : « Monte sur le vélo. » Des encarts dans le coin supérieur gauche de l’écran détaillent les commandes à utiliser pour atteindre l’objectif et après deux minutes seulement, le joueur découvre la rue où a grandi Carl Johnson, désormais connue de millions d’admirateurs : Grove Street. Si la consigne a été suivie, le protagoniste doit ensuite descendre de son vélo et faire quelques pas pour entrer dans la maison des Johnson et ainsi ouvrir une nouvelle cinématique. En à peine cinq minutes, le joueur vient d’appréhender une notion fondamentale dans GTA San Andreas : la distance. Un vaste environnement à découvrir [[Fichier:San_Andreas_GTA_San_Andreas_(carte).jpg|thumb|200px|Carte de l’État de San Andreas dans GTA San Andreas.]]En effet, qu’on la résume à la distance d’affichage selon l’appareil utilisé pour jouer ou qu’on compare la superficie de la carte d’un jeu à l’autre« San Andreas vs. San Andreas », image téléversée le 16 janvier 2015 par Ameromatt sur le site internet Reddit, accessible ici., cette distance fait de GTA San Andreas une somme de pérégrinations à travers des paysages divers et variés. Pour tirer le meilleur parti des atouts du jeu, le joueur doit apprendre à manier des commandes ; c’est ce que proposent les premières missions : « In the Beginning », « Big Smoke » et « Sweet & Kendl ». En se rendant lui-même au cœur du passé du protagoniste, sur Grove Street, le joueur « entre » véritablement dans le jeu : il peut désormais se déplacer seul et il s’apprête à diriger Carl dans ses épreuves pour regagner la confiance des siens. Du joueur aux personnages : amis et ennemis Une ville inhospitalière Enfin, pour prendre du recul après cet examen méticuleux des premières minutes de jeu, il apparaît indispensable de saisir la dimension symbolique que portent les liens humains dévoilés par les cinématiques et les premières missions dans GTA San Andreas. Dès son retour à Los Santos, sans même être arrivé chez lui, Carl est interpellé par le CRASH de façon spectaculaire, il est accusé d’un crime qui vient d’être commis puis il est relâché sans son argent ni ses bagages dans un quartier surveillé par un gang adverse. Pour le joueur, cette première rencontre traduit un climat d’insécurité qui trouve encore des échos réels dans la société américaine du xxɪᵉ siècle et qui pousse certains à s’exiler''Seeking Asylum'', documentaire de Darnell Lamont Walker sorti en 2015 sur des Noirs ayant quitté les États-Unis pour des raisons de sécurité, accessible ici. bien plus loin encore que Carl Johnson ne l’a fait en déménageant à Liberty City pour les cinq années précédant l’histoire de GTA San Andreas. En d’autres termes, la situation fait prévaloir le chacun pour soi et l’adversaire n’est pas nécessairement un hors-la-loi. Des rivaux organisés [[Fichier:150px-Ballas_ELS.jpg|frame|left|Des Ballas à Los Santos dans GTA San Andreas.]]L’apparition de la menace policière est immédiatement suivie par celle des adversaires les plus attendus pour un gangster tel Carl Johnson : les gangs rivaux, naturellement. Jeté dans un quartier aux mains des Ballas, le joueur doit faire profil bas et rallier Grove Street au plus vite. Les gangs forment de véritables institutions à Los Santos, leurs membres sont toujours au coin de la rue, qu’il s’agisse des Familles de Grove Street, des Ballas, des Vagos ou encore des Varrios Los Aztecas (menés par Cesar Vialpando, le petit ami de Kendl), qui s’affrontent fréquemment pour garder des territoires en main. Les premières minutes de jeu sont l’occasion de présenter l’opposition principale entre les Familles de Grove Street et les Ballas : les premières s’habillent en vert, les seconds en violet ; les premières vivent une crise de sécession des Familles de Temple Drive et des Familles de Seville Boulevard, quand les seconds semblent beaucoup plus soudés et organisés. Une grande famille thumb|300px|De gauche à droite : Sweet, Big Smoke, Carl et Ryder au début de la mission « [[Drive-Thru ».]]Bien sûr, en même temps qu’il découvre ses ennemis principaux, le joueur fait également la connaissance des amis et de la famille de Carl Johnson : Big Smoke, Ryder, Sweet et Kendl sont les personnages que le protagoniste est heureux de revoir dans cette ville hostile de Los Santos, sans pour autant retrouver immédiatement leur confiance, puisque ses proches le mettront à l’épreuve et lui rappelleront à l’occasion sa défection cinq ans auparavant. Ces retrouvailles sont rassurantes pour Carl mais préviennent aussi le joueur des obstacles qui vont le séparer de la victoire. Au fil des missions, de nouvelles rencontres rendront néanmoins la vie plus facile à Carl Johnson, de la campagne d’Angel Pine jusqu’à Las Venturas. Conclusion Au moyen de cette analyse détaillée des premières minutes de jeu dans GTA San Andreas, j’ai voulu souligner le caractère primordial des cinématiques, expliquer l’utilité des déplacements dès les premiers instants du jeu et enfin insister sur les liens profonds qui se dévoilent entre les personnages des premières missions. Le schéma d’introduction choisi pour GTA San Andreas fait école dans la série GTA mais aussi, plus largement, dans les jeux vidéo à progression non-linéaire proposant une véritable intrigue. Le succès commercial du jeu s’explique par de nombreux facteurs et la qualité indéniable de ses premières minutes en fait incontestablement partie. Le joueur est plongé dans l’atmosphère de l’environnement de jeu, rencontre les principaux adjuvants et antagonistes de la première partie et s’initie à l’essentiel des commandes, se forgeant ainsi une compréhension à la fois technique et émotionnelle des enjeux qui lui sont présentés. En fin de compte, le tour de force de GTA San Andreas réside dans sa capacité à mettre le joueur à l’aise au point qu’il se sente autant chez lui que Carl Johnson : « Grove Street, home — at least it was before I fucked everything up. » Réferences [[Fichier:Grove_Street_GTA_San_Andreas.jpg|thumb|300px|Le cul-de-sac de Grove Street dans GTA San Andreas.]] Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:GTA San Andreas